My Missing Link
by Brittany Lyle
Summary: This is just an idea that popped into my head last night. Let me know what you think! Eliot is reunited with his lost love.


"Look, I don't know why you broke in. And frankly I don't care, but you heard our con, so just get comfortable because you are gonna be here a while." The curly haired man said as he cuffed me to a table. "Eliot! Watch her. Don't let her escape."

"Ok. But who am I watch... Kelsey?" There he was. My Eliot! I was so shocked all I could do was nod my head. I quickly picked the lock on my cuffs and stood up.

"Uh, hey." I said nervously. Eliot walked up to me and grabbed my face and crashed our lips together. His hands ran down my sides to rest on my hips, he pulled me closer to him. He pulled away, unfortunately, and rested his forehead against mine.

"Kelesy, I`ve missed you." I looked in his eyes and was happy to be with him again. Happy to be home.

"Eliot, do you know her?" The curly haired man asked.

"No Nate, I just kissed a random stranger and we just so happened to know each others name. Yes Nate. I know her."

"So how did you two meet? And, Kelsey, how did you learn to pick a lock that fast?"

"Well, we met in a tiny town in Russia in '99. And I learned how to pick a lock after I was born. My dad believed in a different set of life skills than most."

"So, what do you do?" Nate asked

"She does it all. She's a grifter, a thief, a hacker, and a hitter!" Eliot answered "Why don't we bring her in? You said we need another grifter, and if she does well maybe she could join. Plus, she's duped Sterling. Twice."

"How did you do that?" Nate asked

"I made two forgeries and placed one in the gallery and one in my suitcase. Then I mailed myself the orginal. Second time, I just broke his nose." I replied

"I taught her the second one." Eliot said proudly.

"No, some Guy who called himself The Pen did those." Nate said

"Thank you! If he thinks I'm a dude then he wont look for me!" I thanked him "Let me introduce my self properly, I'm Kelsey Watson." I offered my hand.

"Nathan Ford. So, want to lend us a hand?" He said as he shook my hand.

"I think this could be fun. What's the con?" I asked.

"It's a variation of the Dugout Scream. Are you familiar with it?"

"Of course! My dad invented it!" We walked down the stairs and into a room with a wall of screens. There were three other people in the room. A tall blonde who was talking with a black man at a computer. The last person was a black haired woman checking her makeup.

"Nate, what is she doing out here? I thought you locked her up. The little weasel, trying to steal from us." The black man said as he stood up from the couch.

"You better watch yourself Hardison." Eliot growled out as he pulled me behind him.

"Eliot, calm down." I said as I placed my hand on his bicep, I felt him relax slightly. "Now, you." I stepped around Eliot and walked towards the black man. "I am no weasel. Let me guess, your a hacker. Your claustrophobic, your grandmother raised you, death/dead things freak you out, and your first name is Alec." With every fact I stepped closer and when I said his name I poked him in the chest. Everyone just stared at me in shock, except Eliot who just chuckled.

"But how... how did you?" Hardison stuttered out.

"I told you she was good." Eliot chuckled out as he walked over to me and kissed my temple.

"Do you two know each other?" The blonde asked.

"Yea, I was gonna ask her to marry me but we both got called away for a job and hers was long term." Eliot answered sadly.

"You were gonna..." I asked. I was shocked, he never seemed the type to want to settle down.

"Yeah, I was."Eliot answered. We just stood there. Then the lady with black hair slid in between Eliot and I.

"I'm Sophie. Pleasure to meet you Kelsey." She said. "And this," she pointed to the tall blonde "Is Parker. So, your a grifter?"

"Yes. I'm also a hacker, thief, and hitter. Let me guess, grifter? And Parker is a theif?" I answered

"How does she know these things?" Parker asked

"Well, I've heard of Sophie before and Parker, you have the perfect body structure for a thief, small and lean. Plus, I read people very well." I answered as I leaned against the wall. "So, what do you need me to do?"

"Well" Nate said "We need someone to be the fall girl. Have you done that before?"

"Yeah, I've done that part before."

"Fantastic! Alright, the target is Marcus Welbly. He's a Australian business man with mob ties. Basically he gets you to invest in a product, then sells that product to the Russian mob funds and all. Then the mob uses the money to find their operations. He's in town trying to raise funds and he frequents the bar downstairs. So, just follow the basic format. Then bada-bing bada-boom, he wakes up, your dead, and we just follow the con as your dad set it up. Easy as pie." Nate informed me.

"Yay! I don't have to be dead this time!" Parker yelled from her spot on the couch.


End file.
